


Poppy James and the Road to Camp Half-Blood

by Invisibee



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Not Beta Read, Nymphs & Dryads, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisibee/pseuds/Invisibee
Summary: Poppy James hates her last name, not because of any hatred for her dad, more because it doesn't sound right her. When her best friend, A.J, reveals here to the world of half-bloods and other Greek legends, Poppy knows there is no going back. This work takes place during and after The Last Olympian.---------Otherwise called I got sick and decided to finally act on my want to write a PJO fanfic with my oc.





	Poppy James and the Road to Camp Half-Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this isn't too bad. I'll add tags as the story progresses (because this story is not pre-written), so stay tuned! I also try not to be too explicit when writing violence, but if you do find it triggering, please tell me and I will update the warning immediately!

Well, it’s a long story. My name is Poppy James, Like the plant, though I hate my last name because it doesn’t fit at all. The sound is different in my opinion, then most names. Most names have this click that snaps together, that my name doesn’t. Anyway, I’m getting distracted. I am Poppy James, a half-blood. I’m guessing if you’ve gotten to this point, I don’t have to explain to you what that is.

Let's start from the beginning. I am home schooled, and I have a garden I take care of in front of the house. “Wow, you have a garden, and are homeschooled? That's so cool!” It really isn’t if you know the reason behind it. I have adhd and dyslexia, which lead to me getting bullied 24/7 at all the schools I went to. My dad, who is the coolest by the way, decided he wouldn’t put up with the schools not doing anything and pulled me out. Thankfully, I’m not constantly alone. There’s a friend I have, A.J, and she is the best at gardening. She has this apple tree she takes care of, and she allows me to eat some of the fruit occasionally (like when I get an A on a test.) 

My dad works as an executive for a huge botany company, but he prefers to live near nature. “It’s more alive here,” he says when I ask him why. Today, I’m working on math and utterly dreading it. Why can’t we just learn about how to add, subtract, multiply, and divide watermelons and be done? Suddenly, there is a knock on my window.

“Poppy,” A.J yells, “Are you done with math yet?” 

“Yeah!” Yes I know I lied. You would too if you had to do algebra 2 for more than 1 hour.

I put on my gardening dress, which is a simple white dress, and then I put on an apron and boots. I quickly dash outside to see why A.J wants me. A.J usually finds me, I can never find her, mostly because she hasn’t told me where she lives yet. She looks beautiful, slightly tanned skin with light brown hair and freckles. She also has a dress on, with embroidery apples sewn on by yours truly! 

“Well someone rushed out quickly!” she said, “Come on, there’s something I want to show you.”

A.J grabbed my hand and ran with me into the woods, surprisingly deeper than I expected.

“Hey, A.J, aren’t we going a bit far?” I asked. I had never been to this part of the forest before, and I was starting to get nervous. What was A.J doing? Was she a kidnapper, hoping to do something with me? Or, just possibly, was her house this deep in the woods?

“We’re here!” She exclaimed. There was a small clearing, where there was a tent, a small unlit campfire, and a tv with no cabel. 

“What is this place?” I asked. It was really strange. There was an apple tree that provided some shade, but there was no sign of a house.

“Stop being silly, silly! We’re having a sleepover.”

“In the woods?” I asked. The more I looked at it, the more and less it made sense. We had been planning a sleepover for a while, but neither of us had mentioned it being in the woods. And there was the TV, looking quite old with all the dials and such, and to reiterate, it had no plug. There were no outlets in the woods either, was it battery powered? How were we supposed to get a signal?

“What’s up with the TV?” I asked out loud.

“There’s supposed to be something big happening in Manhattan today, and I wanted to watch it with you! It's supposed to be kinda scary though, so we can always switch to the documentary channel if you get too nervous.”

A scary thing in Manhattan? My dad occasionally went there for work, but not today. I took a quick sigh of relief, and asked A.J to turn on the tv.

“It better not be something too frightening,” I said “Are we celebrating Halloween early or something?”

A.J was busy fiddling with the TV, until suddenly it flipped on. On the screen, there was something strange. There was a boy, flying on a pegasus? It was truly bizarre at the time. And he looked badly beaten, like someone was trying to kill him. He had a gold sword in one hand, and he looked tired, trying to hold it.

“What...what’s going on? Is this a fantasy movie or something?”

A.J looked a little bit sad then. “So, you can see what’s on the TV, right?”

“Yes, is that bad?” I asked.

“Well, some people can see it that way. It’s best to be positive about it though, because-” suddenly, a scream.

The boy was falling off the flying horse, and fast. He was holding his hands like he was saying a prayer.

“There’s something I need to tell you, I’ll make it quick. You are a daughter of a god or goddess and a human, called a half-blood. And, if you don’t want to end up like that kid, never, and I mean never, go to camp half-blood.”

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of my first fanfiction complete, yay!


End file.
